


Love Is Blind

by saranmaglyn



Series: Love Is Blind [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Older lesbians, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: "The body lets down the mind, the mind lets down the body. Comes through us all."
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Series: Love Is Blind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something set some years after they get together again.

Jocelyn opens her side of the car while Maggie walks around the front to her, looking up at the gray sky. There's bound to be rain later. She rounds the open door of her black car and reaches for her wife's outstretched hand, gripping it tightly. Jocelyn turns her body on the seat and lets her feet touch the gravelly soil. Her free hand feels for the frame. Having both hands hold on to something, she lifts herself up. Maggie guides her a few steps away from the vehicle and shuts the door behind her, then locks the car with the key. That done, she takes hold of Jocelyn's hand again and they walk carefully towards the front door of their house on Briar Cliff.  
Inside, Jocelyn knows her way around and effortlessly finds the right spots for her coat and shoes. With her hands guiding her along the handrail, she slowly walks up the staircase, Maggie following close behind her. She catches herself watching every tread her wife makes, always ready to assist if necessary. Arriving upstairs, Jocelyn makes her way to the en-suite bathroom of their bedroom to take a bath and Maggie changes her clothes into more comfy ones while the water is running. Then she hears the sound of a body entering the tub, a squeaking and quiet splashing, and stops moving for a second to listen if everything is alright. The absence of any unusual noise assures her that it is. She closes the wardrobe and throws her used day clothes into the woven laundry basket next to it.

“Maggie, are you still there?” A voice sounds echo-y from the bathroom.

“Yes, petal, what is it?” Maggie walks closer to the door.

“We forgot to take the new shampoo up with us, could you get it, please?”

“Be right back!”

Maggie turns and hurries down the stairs. They went to the grocery store earlier to pick up some things, like shampoo and conditioner, but she totally forgot to take the bags out of the car when they came home. It has finally started raining and she runs to the car, trying to shield her face with her arms, and quickly grabs the two heavy tote bags. With her eyes squinted due to the rain hitting her face, she gets back inside. She carries them into the kitchen and places them on the counter to search for the product she needs. After emptying one whole bag and surrounding herself with all sorts of groceries, she finally finds the blue shampoo bottle at the bottom and walks back up to the bathroom.  
She opens the door and is hit by hot steam. Jocelyn sits in the bathtub, covered more or less by foam and bubbles, and has her eyes closed. Not that it makes much of a difference for her nowadays. Her face is glowing under a content expression.

“Got it. Here you are.” Maggie stretches out her arm and holds the bottle close to Jocelyn's hand on the edge.

Jocelyn opens her eyes and turns her head to the direction of her voice, her hand searching for Maggie's arm. Lightly, she rests her hand on it.

“Would you do it for me? Just this once.”

“Uh, sure. If you want.”

Maggie walks around the tub to kneel down at the top end while Jocelyn dunks her head under water to wet her hair. With a bit of the shampoo on her hands, Maggie slowly enters the wet hair and begins to spread the product as she gently massages the barrister's scalp who has her eyes closed again as she exhales relaxed.

“Mmh...”

“You like that, huh? Don't get too used to it, you can still do it by yourself and so you will.” Maggie banters.

Jocelyn splashes some water to her in response. Then she turns her head upwards and feels for her wife's face.

“I don't expect nor want you to do this more than you need to. But it does feel nice, I must say. Maybe you should do this professionally.”

Maggie lets her thumb run along Jocelyn's temple, then plants a kiss on her wet forehead.

“I would do it every day for you. But you only.”

Already needing another change of clothes thanks to Jocelyn splashing her and with that, wetting her, she lets her hands glide down into the water and onto Jocelyn's bare chest and wraps her arms around her. She moves her head beside Jocelyn's and rests her chin on the edge of the bathtub. Jocelyn places her own hands on Maggie's arms and leans her head against hers. They stay like this in silence for a short while, just enjoying each other's company.

“I miss your face sometimes, you know… Your eyes. Your lips.”

“Oh, love… If I could make you see again, I would immediately. We're gonna have to do with feeling until then, I'm afraid.” She kisses her cheek and, as Jocelyn turns her head, her lips.

“I'm so glad you're here and I'm not alone in this state. When I was told I'd eventually go blind I was so afraid of being alone, having to handle everything by myself. But I think together we're managing quite alright, aren't we?”

“Definitely. It's a process but we're doing good. You don't have to be afraid.”

She brushes against her lips again and then gets herself back into an upright position. 

“Now rinse your hair and I'll help you out.”

Jocelyn does as she's told and when the water has drained, carefully stands up in the tub. Maggie hands her a red cotton towel which she swiftly wraps around herself before lending her a hand to safely put her feet on the bathroom floor. The damp air has wet the tiles and Jocelyn slips a little. Maggie reacts quick and tightens her grip to pull her in.

“See, that's what I was talking about. Would I have been alone...”

“Shush. You're not.”

Jocelyn smiles smugly at her as she rubs herself dry. Her silk pyjama lies on a small dresser and with quick movements she slips into it. Maggie hands her her bathrobe as well to keep her warm, as she always seems to freeze, and watches her as she puts it on.  
She watches the delicate fingers move and tie a knot on her tummy, watches the eyes not following her hands but blankly staring… somewhere, and damp strands of hair fall into her face. Strands of soon entirely gray hair. It's a shame she can't see how gorgeous she is with natural hair. Her face has a loving expression upon it that Jocelyn won't see either.

“Are you still here?”

“Of course, where else would I be, Jocelyn?”

“I don't know, already downstairs?”

“You haven't learned, have you?” Maggie sighs but Jocelyn just continues to smile. “Oh, you. Come on, then.”

Maggie opens the door and with their arms linked, they walk down into the cozy living room. Outside the world is dark and raindrops are trickling down the big windows. Jocelyn sits down on the sofa and listens to the sound.

“I'm gonna go make some tea.”

Jocelyn nods with closed eyes and pulls up her legs, wrapping them with one arm. The rain lets her forget her thoughts for a moment and she just lets herself be. Only when Maggie puts down mugs on the table she snaps out of her trance. The hot liquid pours into the ceramic mugs and she is handed one of them. She feels Maggie sitting down next to her as the fabric moves underneath her and hears her slurping her tea. It makes her smile. They don't lie when they say when you lose one of your senses, the others sharpen. Even though there's space between them she picks up on her wife's slight citrus scent that she loves so much.

“Will you read to me again?” Jocelyn turns her head to where she assumes Maggie is sitting.

“Yes. What do you prefer, pick up where we left off with Harry Potter or finally continue my reading list by starting The Danish Girl?”

“Sorry, but I'm going with magic tonight. Gotta find out more about what the youth is obsessed with.”

Jocelyn had started the series when she could still read herself, wanting to find out exactly that. Why is the world so fanatic about this wizard boy? And now she must admit to be drawn into this world of magic. Even though she learned that the author seems to be quite the problematic person.

“Okay.”, Maggie says and leans forward to grab the fifth book off the coffee table, “You comfortable?” She glances over to Jocelyn, fingers lingering on the cover.

“Wait.” 

She rids herself of the mug and crouches closer to Maggie. Her legs turned to one side, she pulls the blanket that her mother once knitted over herself and leans against the other woman, snuggling into her warmth. She closes her eyes again.

“Start, please.”

“Yes, your highness.” Maggie chuckles and flips the book open, “The story of Fred and George's flight to freedom was retold so often over the next few days that Harry could tell it would soon become the stuff of Hogwarts legend...”


End file.
